Stephanie Matthews
Stephanie Judith Matthews '(née Tanner) is a main character in ''Girl Meets World. Stephanie is the mother of Riley, Elliot, Auggie, and Pamela and the wife of Cory. She's an elementary school teacher at Elliot and Auggie's school and she teaches second grade. With the help from her best friend Topanga Hunter, she and Cory invested in the neighborhood bakery to preserve it for the founder, Mrs. Svorski. After her partner's death, she honored Mrs. Svorski's last wishes, and renovated the Old World Svorski's Bakery into a more modern establishment, renamed it Stephanie's, and hired her cousin Ben Katsopolis and Katy Hart to help run the place in her absence. Stephanie was a recurring character in the first season of Boy Meets World, but was promoted to a main character in season 2. Stephanie is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Personality In Boy Meets World, Stephanie was known for her perky and outgoing personality. As the seasons progressed, Stephanie goes from a perky teenager to an intelligent achiever and becoming one of the smartest people in her grade. She is well-behaved and was raised by her father Danny, her uncle Jesse and aunt Elizabeth, and her honorary uncle Joey since the age of five years old after her mother's passing. Stephanie is also very trustworthy towards her family and friends and also has expressed her love towards Cory and her friends. In Girl Meets World, Stephanie remains as a loving wife to Cory and also expresses her love for her four children, Riley, Pamela, Elliot, and Auggie. She also cares for teaching children and has a close relationship with her second grade students. Relationships '''Family Riley Matthews Riley is Stephanie's oldest daughter. Riley is a lot closer to Stephanie than she is to Cory and always goes to her for "girl talk". Riley admits that she wants to be just like Stephanie when she grows up and looks up to her. Elliot Matthews Elliot is Stephanie's oldest son and second child born. Elliot and Stephanie share a strong bond as well but Elliot does tend to get annoyed when Stephanie tends to baby him. Auggie Matthews Auggie is Stephanie's youngest son and third child born. She never wants Auggie to grow up and thinks that he will change the world. When Auggie starts second grade, Stephanie becomes Auggie's teacher. Pamela Matthews Pamela is Stephanie's youngest daughter and youngest child. Stephanie named her after her deceased mother and is very protective of Pamela, considering she is her youngest. Like she is with Auggie, Stephanie never wants Pam to grow up. Danny Tanner Danny is Stephanie's father. She enjoyed her father-daughter time with him when she was little. She named her oldest son Elliot after him as Elliot Daniel Matthews. D.J. Tanner-Hale D.J. is Stephanie's older sister. Stephanie looked up to D.J. as a role model when they were kids and they even shared a room for five years. D.J. was Stephanie's maid of honor at her wedding. Michelle Tanner Michelle is Stephanie's younger sister. Michelle looks up to Stephanie like how Stephanie looked up to Michelle and the two began to share a room. Michelle was one of Stephanie's bridesmaid at her wedding. Elizabeth Tanner-Katsopolis Elizabeth is Stephanie's aunt from her father's side. Elizabeth helped Danny raise Stephanie and her sisters after her mother's passing and became the mother figure in Stephanie's life. Stephanie named Riley after her as Riley Elizabeth Matthews. Jesse Katsopolis Jesse is Stephanie's uncle from her mother's side. Much like Elizabeth, Jesse moved in with Danny to help him raise Stephanie and her sisters. Jesse became a major role model in her life and looked up to him when she was little. Benjamin Katsopolis Benjamin is Stephanie's cousin. She often babysat him for Jesse and Elizabeth when they were younger. Ben was a groom at her and Cory's wedding. He also becomes a babysitter for Riley, Elliot, Auggie, and Pamela.